RECOVERY
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: The gang continues to recover from the shooting but trouble arises when Mrs. Lee escapes jail. Sequel to "Death and All Her Friends"
1. Chapter 1

**This starts 1 week after the shooting; Cat is still in the hospital. It will be explained later in the chapter. **

**Jade's POV**

It's been 1 week since Beck and Cat almost died, and since the teachers, students, and Trina died. Mrs. Lee's family and friends are deciding if she should get the death penalty. For some reason, the teachers hired the guests that been here before. And they got us a therapist to talk to. Why the hell would we need a therapist?

I was walking down the hall when I saw Dale Squires and Principle Eikner talking. Dale looked mad so I stormed over to them.

"What? Are you getting mad?" I shouted. "Why don't I just give you a gun so you can shoot up the place?" I walk to a locker and tear it open. "No gun in here." I walk to a cabinet and start opening the drawer. "Whoops, not in here. Someone help me find a gun so he can shoot up the school and kill everybody!"

"Jade, you need to calm down." The therapist, Mason Thornesmith, tried to stop me.

"Don't tell me to calm down! That's like shooting someone and wondering why the hell they're bleeding!" I screamed in his face and ran into Andre. He hugged me and the shushed me. I loosened up a little bit.

Okay, maybe I'm not _completely _fine, but I don't need therapy to make me feel better. Andre takes me to the janitor's closet.

"Do you see why Principal Eikner got a therapist to help everyone get over the shooting?"

"No...But Beck's right there dying." I get down on my knees and start helping 'Beck'.

"Jade, he's not there. That's the floor." Andre grabs my arm and helps me up. "You were just having a hallucination."

"Will Jade West report to the councilor's office for an appointment with Mason Thornesmith?" Principle Eikner asked over the intercom. I walk out of the janitor's closet and see Mason sitting in Lane's chair. Lane...Lane...Lane...it's sad he died. And I witnessed his death right there across the hall. I walk into the office and sit on the couch.

"Jade, that was quite an outrageous breakdown right there."

"I know. I thought I was fine but I guess I was lying to myself in order to make me feel fine." I lean back into the couch and cross my arms over my chest.

"It seemed like that. What made you start having that tantrum?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? I saw my friends almost die. I had to do everything to save them. I saw my dead friends in puddles of blood and blood was spread all over Sikowitz's room. The shooter was upset over nothing. Yeah, sure, we hung up her daughter but it was with wires and they were clipped to the shoulders of her shirt. Look, I'm fine. It's just...I didn't get enough sleep because I was spending the night at Cat's hospital room because there was complications from her surgery from last week after the shooting. Something's wrong with her. She's not the same...but there is no way I'm giving you the hospital name she's in." I get up and leave the room when I see Officer Gary standing with Principal Eikner. Gary spots me and excuses himself from Principal Eikner. He walks towards me with bad news.

"I have bad news and good news. Which do you want first?"

"The bad news."

"Mrs. Lee escaped from jail. The good news is that I talked to the hospital and they said that you could keep medical stuff near you when you're here and in case she comes and...you know. You can also keep weapons with you."

"Horrible and good...I guess."

_**First chapter of the sequel! I wonder if it's a good idea to make Jade a werewolf or either two people in the gang werewolves. If so, put who you think should be werewolves. **_

_**Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to not make them werewolves because I make one of them werewolves too much, and them being werewolves isn't really what this story is about. **

**Like I said; **

"**This writing**" is flashbacks

"_This writing_" is their thoughts

"This writing" is the present/now

"_**This writing" **_is the song lyrics

**Tori's POV**

"Look, I know you all miss Sikowitz," Dale stood up from the desk and went on to the stage. "I do to and I barely knew the guy."

Suddenly, Jade came in the room and looked at Dale like she'd look at me. "Why? Why are you teaching this class? You barely do anything but ask how hot girls are, go to Jacuzzis, and sit at the computer all day." Jade walked onto the stage and faced us. She looked nervous to tell us what's going on. "Ms. Lee escaped jail so I'm going to be watching the school which means that I'm not going to be in class as much."

Jade stepped off the stage and walked to Andre. She pressed a kiss on his lips and then walked out of here.

**Jade's POV**

I'm heading to the hospital to get items and visit Cat then to get some weapons. I get in my car and drive to the hospital.

_**Lie awake in bed at night **_

_**And think about your life**_

_**Do you want to be different? **_

_**Try to let go of the truth **_

_**The battles of your youth **_

_**Because this is just a game**_

Once I got there, I walked in and went to Cat's room first. I knocked on the door before going in to see Cat reading a magazine.

_**It's a beautiful lie **_

_**It's the perfect denial **_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_

Dr. Grey comes in after I do and I sit on the chair next to Cat. "Well, Cat, looks like you get to be checked out today, but you'll need to be on bed rest for a while."

_**It's time to forget about the past**_

_**To wash away what happened last**_

_**Hide between an empty face**_

_**Don't ask too much, just say **_

_**Because this is just a game**_

I tell Cat to wait in bed after we get almost everything ready. I run to the supply closet and grab the items I might need. I head back to Cat's room to see her in her clothes and her bag is packed fully.

"Okay. You ready to go home? We've got to hurry." I grab my keys and we walk out together. After getting Cat home and settled into bed, I head to the weapon store and by a crossbow that's 340.384 million faster than a bullet, and a gun with bullets the same fast rate as the arrows.

I look at the hole and look test it without the arrow. I go around the room, looking through the hole, when I spot Moose smiling at me and leaning against the wall. He walks up to me as I put it down on the check-out desk.

**Everyone's looking at me**

**I'm running around in circles**

**A quiet desperation's building higher**

**I've got to remember this is just a game**

"Hey, what are you doing back?" I asked him once he reached me.

"I came to visit Beck. I heard he was in the hospital. Also, I heard what happened to the school. 600 people deceased."

"Yeah, it's a tragedy. Sadly, my favorite teacher died and we have this sucky guy taking over his job. Also, Tori's sister died."

"Wow. How is Cat by the way? I heard she was in the hospital."

"She's good. I just took her home. I am supposed to be in school, but since Mrs. Lee broke out of jail, I have to be watching the school so I packed some medical stuff and buy some weapons."

"Ah. Wait, what time did you leave?" He asked as the cashier checks out the items and puts them in a bag.

"About 12:30."

"It's 1:20. You've been gone for almost an hour."

"Oh, crap!" I shout before grabbing the bag and running out.

_**So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful lie, so beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful lie. So, beautiful, beautiful...**_

A/N: Do you think Jade will get there in time for everything to be fine? Btw, I do not own the song, A Beautiful Lie. The song belongs to the band, _30 Seconds to Mars. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the song, This is War. **

**Jade's POV**

I finally reach the school and run into see that there's no blood spilled, everyone's alive, and it was passing period so I had to literally put alarm systems up at the back so if Mrs. Lee ever walked in, the police would be notified by pagers hooked onto the pants, and so would the hospital.

As the bell rings, the halls empty and then I hear a gunshot go off. "You've gotta be kidding me." I mutter before running out to my car.

_**A warning to the people**_

_**The good and the evil**_

_**This is War**_

I get the weapons out and put the crossbow band on my shoulder. I run back to the door and aim for any trespassing people.

_**To the soldier, the civilian, **_

_**The martyr, the victim **_

_**This is War. **_

I get out the gun in my pocket and watch my surroundings. I lean against the wall and look both sides. I thought everything was fine. I actually just looked at the main hall.

_**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie**_

_**The moment to live, and the moment to die **_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight **_

_**To fight, to fight, to fight! **_

_Is the school going to war? _I see a note on a locker and slowly walk toward it. "Careful, Jade, I have help this time - Your worst nightmare." I read the note out loud. I look around and look back at the locker. I look at the janitors closet and Tori, Andre, Beck, and Robbie.

_**To the right, to the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the Earth**_

_**It's a brave new world **_

_**From the last to the first **_

I run to the janitor's closet and opened the door. "Stay here! Last time, both of you almost died on that floor so don't pull anything funny on me." I bluntly ordered. I walked out and closed the door behind me before going to the office.

_**To the right to the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the Earth**_

_**It's a brave new world **_

_**It's a brave new world!**_

I walked to the office to see a foot poking out from the desk. I carefully walk to the foot to see everyone dead. I gasp and cover my mouth. I jump over the dead bodies and run into the office to see Principal Eikner injured and touching his arm. I touch his neck under the jaw with two fingers. He has no pulse. I see a blanket on the couch and cover his whole body including his head. He was dead.

_**A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest; this is war.**_

I run to the desk and turn the intercom on. "Stay in whatever room you're in. If you're in the bathroom, just run into a classroom. I think they killed- I think they might've killed the office workers and the principal." I put the intercom down and run out. I aim my gun at any invisible surroundings.

_**To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah; this is war. **_

Cat's POV

_**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight!**_

I wonder if Jade, Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Andre are okay. I get up and groan. My foot's asleep.

_**To the right, to the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth **_

_**It's a brave new world **_

_**From the last to the first**_

I walk into the living room and put on my jacket. I get my dad's gun and walk out. That's right; I'm going to help Jade.

_**To the right; to the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the Earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world!**_

I walk the garage and load the gun with bullets.

Jade's POV

Either the gunmen are playing hide and seek or they left. I see Mrs. Lee walking round the corner so I hide and lean against the wall.

"Hi." I greet her once she spots me. I point the gun at her and pull the trigger. In the blink of an eye, she's down on the ground. I smirk and walk over to her. "You deserve it."

I get up and walk away to see Hayley and Tara, along with the guys from Nozu. Suddenly, Tori appears by me and they're pointing the gun at her.

"Tori, no!" I shout before pushing her out of the way. I hit the floor and feel pain in my right arm. I glare at her once she looks at me with a face full of sorrow. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I was trying to help."

"Well, you sure did help."

"That was sarcastic, wasn't it?"

"You think." I scoff and get up, one hand holding the gun and the other hand on the bullet wound. I point the gun and shoot all four of them down. "Anyone else?" I walk toward and ask them.

_**I do believe in the light**_

_**Raise your hands into the sky**_

_**The fight is done, the war is won**_

_**Lift your hands toward the sun**_

_**Toward the sun **_

_**Toward the sun **_

_**Toward the sun **_

_**The war is won**_

"Tori, run to the closet. Don't tell anyone about this." I order her. She jumps up and makes her way to the closet. I roll my sleeve up and see a big bullet hole. I take my gun out and get up to see a familiar red head; Cat.

"Cat!" I shout. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on bed rest!" I shout at her. She walks towards me and starts whispering. "Yeah, I know...but I came to help."

"I don't need help. What you need is to go back home. It's not safe here anymore.

_**To the right, to the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth **_

_**It's a brave new world **_

_**From the last to the first**_

I spot Tori's ex, Steven Carson, standing there, gun in hand whilst he glares at the possibly dead bodies of Hayley, Tara, Alan, and Chad. He looks up at us with an evil gleam in his eye and raises his gun up at us.

_**To the right, to the left**_

_**We will fight to death!**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world! **_

I put Cat behind me and suddenly, more pain enters my chest. "Jade!" Cat shouts. I hear another gunshot goes off and I see Steven go down. Before I go under unconsciousness, I tell Cat something.

"Cat..." I croak, voice fading slowly. "The hospital numbers...is labeled...hospital...and go tell Tori..." I take another gulp. "To call her dad."

She gets my phone out of my pocket and runs to what I'm assuming is to find Tori. I then feel my eyes getting heavy and my head falls. I have this falling sensation before coming unconscious.

_**A brave new world **_

_**The war is won**_

_**The war is won **_

_**A brave new world**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You've probably been wondering, "When the heck is she gonna update? I need to know if Jade dies or not." Well, today's the day. I've been really lazy and busy lately. Today, I actually have the time. I do not own "Stand By You" by the original artist. R.I.P Cory. I'm just gonna say this. I feel really bad for Lea. **

**Jade (ghost but not at the end), Tori, and Cat (Ghost but not at the end) will be singing Stand by You. Jade is Bold, Cat and Jade are Bold and Italics, Tori is Underlined, Cat and Jade are Italics and Underlined, all three are Bold, Italics, and Underlined, Tori and Jade are Bold and Underlined. Kay kay. Enjoy! Or not. WARNING: First part may be sad. Who knows?**

A lifeless dying Jade lied there, paler than ever. Someone hovered over her, listening to her heartbeat. Cat had already called the paramedics and the cops when she went to the school, which was really smart for a girl like her.

"She's still alive but we need to get her into surgery quick. Someone book an O.R!" A paramedic shouted, taking a glance at the gang. Some paramedics wheeled a gurney down to Jade and put her on there. Andre held onto Jade's hand the whole way to the ambulance.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Cat asked Andre, putting a hand on his shoulder for support.

"They said she needed a blood transfusion. She had two bullet holes and lost a lot of blood." Cat suddenly felt a bit woozy. She touched her stomach and brought her hand up. Before she could fall, Robbie caught her.

"I need some help!" Robbie shouted, picking Cat up bridal style. A few paramedics ran over to her and put her on the gurney. Beck rushes to Cat and Tori rushes over to Jade.

"Can I ride with her?" Tori and Andre asked them at the same time.

"Both of you can." Dr. Shepard spoke, lifting Jade's gurney up into the ambulance.

Once they reached the hospital, the rushed Jade in as Tori and Andre went into the waiting room to wait for Robbie and Beck to show up.

***Surgery***

McKenna sat beside a unconscious Jade, holding her hand when a surgeon leaned towards Jade. "I had interns and I lost several of them but, one of you died and one of you left, and one of you almost drowned. You better not pull anything funny on me, West." McKenna tried not to laugh as she kept a straight face and looked away.

**With Robbie and Beck**

Robbie and Beck sat beside Cat's gurney in the ambulance. Robbie held Cat's hand as paramedics worked around him.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes _

_Come on and come to me now_

***With Tori and Andre***

Andre sat in the waiting room as Tori held his coffee. Andre was talking to Jade's parents about what happened. Andre chocked as tears welled up in his eyes.

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

**Cause I've seen the dark side too**

***The Light* **

Jade and Cat stood in front of a bright light, looking at each other. "Should we go in it?" Cat asked as Jade looked back to see her real body on the operating table.

_**When the night falls on you**_

_**You don't know what to do**_

_**Nothing you confess **_

_**Could make me love you less**_

"No. Cat, we're still young. We'll get another chance at life if we go back to life. We still have a whole future ahead of us. We'll be back here another time. You only live once."

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

***With Beck and Robbie* **

Beck and Robbie arrived at the hospital and rushed out with Cat, helping the paramedics run her down the hall. "Get her to the O.R. Stat!"

They stopped when they couldn't go any further. Beck patted Robbie's shoulder in comfort as they went to the waiting room. Tori ran up to him and hugged him as if there was no tomorrow. They stopped when they realized that Robbie and Andre must be thinking about running up to Cat and Jade, then hugging them the same way.

_**So if you're mad, get mad**_

_**Don't hold it all inside **_

_**Come on and talk to me now**_

***Operating Room - Jade* **

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

The heart monitor started beeping and the doctors started working frantically, hoping to not lose her.

**Hey, what you got to hide? **

**I get angry too **

**Well I'm a lot like you**

The monitor stopped beeping fast and beeped at a normal beat. Jade was still alive but they had to close her up.

_**When you're standing at the crossroads**_

_**Don't know which path to choose**_

_**Let me come along**_

'_**Cause even if you're wrong**_

*Cat*

Jade (Ghost) appeared above Cat and tears welled up a bit in her eyes. In Cat's condition, she'd have to be in a wheelchair for a year since she's had her stomach be operated on 13 or 14 times. As Cat's heart monitor started beeping, signaling that she was dying, "Jade" put her hand on Cat's shoulder and it went calm. Cat returned to her non-pale color.

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

*Robbie, Andre, Tori, Robbie*

"Robbie, c'mon talk to us." Tori shook Robbie on the shoulder and looked down at Robbie to see he had his head buried in his hand. The doctor working on Jade came out and Andre and Beck quickly stood up.

"How is she?"

And when...

When the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

"She's stable. She's okay, but she lost a lot of blood, about 30 percent of blood. She's in a coma. We can't tell when she will get out of a coma. You can go see her if you want."

"How's Cat?" Robbie and Tori walked up to them as another doctor walked to them.

"She's fine. She's also in a coma. Since we had to tie her up, like 13 or 14, times, she will have to be in a wheel chair for 6 months and then if it's not healed yet, then she'll have to be in a wheel chair for six more months. You can go see her." The two doctors walked away as the guys and Tori exchanged glances

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let anybody hurt you**_

"Andre and I will go see Jade. You and Robbie can go see Cat." Beck spoke up and they walked down the hall. Cat and Jade's room were across from each other so they didn't have to walk ahead.

*Jade's Room*

Andre and Beck walked in to see the state Jade was in. She had IV's in her and a breathing tube down her throat.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't nobody hurt you_

"I can't believe this. She looks terrible."

"That's not a nice thing to say about your girlfriend, Andre."

"You know what I meant." Andre scoffed and took Jade's hand into his.

I'll stand by you

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

**And I'll never desert you**

_**I'll stand by you**_

**I'll stand by you**

_**And I'll never desert you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I won't let nobody hurt you**_

**I'll **_**stand **__**by you**_

Tori and Robbie entered Cat's room and saw the state she was in. "I can't believe Mrs. Lee did this." Robbie took Cat's hand into his and kissed her cold, pale forehead.

_**I'll stand by you**_

The doctor walked into Jade's room and Beck and Andre quickly stood up. "In her condition, if she doesn't wake up in less than 2 months, we'll have to take her off life support."

*Cat*

Another doctor walked in and walked over to Cat. "In her condition, if she doesn't wake up in less than 1 month, we'll have to take her off life support."

"You've got to be kidding?"

"No, I'm not. Same thing with Jade except it's less than 2 months. Sorry for your friends." The doctor walked out and as if on cue, Tori's phone rang.

"Hi dad...school's closed for three months...why?...oh...well, Cat has to wake up in less than 1 month, and Jade has to wake up in less than 2 months and if they don't, they get taken off life support."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. 9 Crimes

**A/N: To anyone that has read my story, Jericho, I will be deleting it and making a different one. It will be an iCarly and Victorious crossover, but it will be called **_**No Escape**_**. It will be different from the show. **

**Summary for No Escape: When a nuclear bomb goes off in L.A, it's up to Beck to save the town with his buddy Moose as harsh challenges are thrown to them. Pairings: Moose/Jade, Sam/Freddie, Carly/Griffin, Beck/Tori, Cat/Robbie, Andre/Sherry. **

**Also, same thing I said last chapter. Jade (ghost) - bold, Cat (ghost) - Italics, Underlined - Tori. **

**Tori's POV**

It was 6:30 AM in Jade's room. Robbie and I had decided to stay overnight in Jade and Cat's hospital room. I decide to sing her favorite song, When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down.

"There's another world inside of me that you may never see. There are secrets in this life that I can't hide. Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find. Maybe it's too far away, maybe I'm just blind. Maybe I'm just blind. So, hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down even if could. Give up everything if only for you good. So, hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared. You want always be there, so love me when I'm gone. Love me when I'm gone. When your education x-ray can't see under my skin, I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends and roaming through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone. Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone! So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared. You won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone. When you education x-ray cannot see under my skin, I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends and roaming through this darkness, I'm alive, but I'm alone. Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone. So, hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared and love when I'm gone. Everything I am and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down. Even if I could, I'd give up everything if only for your good. So, hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there. So love me when I'm gone. Maybe I'm just blind. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down, even if I could give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared, you always be there, so love me when I'm gone. Love me when I'm gone, whoa, love me when I'm gone, when I'm gone."

"That was beautiful." I heard a Canadian accent behind me. I look at the door to see Beck leaning against the doorway.

"Thanks." There's a moment of silence before I start tearing up. "I feel like this is my entire fault. I was the one that hired Mrs. Lee."

"It's not your fault. It's not Jade's either. It's nobody's fault."

"Yes, it was my fault. I hired Mrs. Lee, she changed the whole play, and it all led to this."

"No one knew it was gonna happen."

"I guess you're right."

**Jade's POV**

Ugh, all the things I'm hearing and I can't even respond to him. I said, "Jade's brain, you better wake the hell up!" No, seriously, WAKE THE HELL UP!

**Cat's POV**

What's going on? I want lollipops. Maybe a Popsicle...oh, who am I kidding? I'm in a coma for heaven's sake. How can I wake up? A bright light shows up and almost blinds me. "Cat...Cat, you can probably hear me. You visit me at church every Sunday, read my book every day. It's me, God. I can tell you how to come out of a coma. Just repeat these words. I, Cat Valentine,"

"I, Cat Valentine,"

"Take these vines of death to rest..."

"I, Cat Valentine, take these vines of death to rest..."

"...as I return to Earth and continue life..."

"I, Cat Valentine, take these vines of death to rest as I return to Earth and continue life..."

"And live the bright future ahead of me..."

"I, Cat Valentine, take these vines of death to rest as I return to Earth and continue life, and live the bright future ahead of me."

Suddenly, I feel some shaking. Man, my eyes are a bit crusty. He-he! I said eye and crusty in the same sentence, he-he!

I squeeze on whoever's hand I'm holding and wake up to a very bright room. I look around and the feel someone kiss my check!

"Nurse, Nurse Nancy!" Robbie shouts happily. I giggle a bit and Tori comes running in along with the doctor.

"She woke up?!" Obviously, Tori was excited, but she still looked a little down...Jade! That's right! She got shot! Did she die? What happened to her? Why did I ever go in the hall? Well, if I didn't, then she would be dead by the time paramedics got to the school.

"W-what happened to Jade?" My voice made a sultry voice. Tori and Robbie looked at each other with sad eyes and I could tell they were dreading the answer. "N-no...no, she didn't...no, she didn't d-die!" I shout, trying to ignore the fact that she was dead.

"Cat, Cat, she's not dead! She's fine, but...she's in a coma." Robbie informed me as he squeezed my hand.

"She might have to be taken off life support unless she's not awake in less than 2 months."

After a while, Robbie and Tori help me in a wheelchair and head on to Jade's room to see Beck sitting down with his laptop, and so is Andre.

"Beck, what are you doing?"

**Tori's POV**

"Beck, what are you doing?" I look over Beck to see that he's editing a video.

"I'm making a video of Jade and a collab of videos and moments of her. I'm adding the song '9 Crimes' by Damien Rice."

"How did you get that video of her getting shot then her face while she was dying?"

"I got the shooting part from security cameras, then from a video we made together when it was on her face. The song is a cover made by Jade

"This is very creative." **(A/N: in this part, Jade talking is in italics, and then her singing the song is Bold)**.

***Video* **

"_Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend?!" _

"_Get away from him." _

"_You...paid...a...guy to ask...me...out!" _

"_Don't say a word." _

**Leave me out with the waste **

**This is not what I do**

**It's the wrong kind of place **

**To be thinking of you**

**It's the wrong time**

**For somebody new**

**It's a small crime**

**And I've got no excuse**

"_Maybe you'll meet a handsome young doctor, get married, and share a soda pop!" _

"_Now he's never going to love me back!" _

"_Why don't you go make nice friends with the lady at the desk?" _

"_You love me again." _

**Is that alright? **

**Give my gun away when it's loaded**

**Is that alright?**

**If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it?**

**Is that alright?**

**Give my gun away when it's loaded**

**Is that alright**

**With you?**

"_Wow, where did he find 12 gallons of fake blood?" _

"_You are forever so welcome." _

"_I love that movie more than I love my mother." _

"_You can't pull what you don't have." _

"_If you do that, I will call the cops." _

"_You turned on the camera while I was getting something out of my teeth?" _

**Leave me out with the waste**

**This is not what I do**

**It's the wrong kind of place**

**To be cheating on you**

**It's the wrong time**

**She's pulling me through**

**It's a small crime**

**And I've got no excuse**

"_I hope a purple bathtub falls off a building and lands on you." _

"_Boo!" _

"_Turn the camera off." _

"_I told you a million times to never wake me up like that." _

"_Hey partner, can't wait for our fight...scene." _

"_I'm not gonna tell you my address, because if I gave you my address, you'd be able to find me and there's a 99.9% chance I wouldn't want you to find me." _

**Is that alright? **

**I give my gun away when it's loaded**

**Is that alright? **

**If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it? **

**Is that alright? **

**I give my gun away when it's loaded**

**Is that alright? **

**Is that alright with you?**

"_I just woke up and found this lizard on my chest." _

"_It's dead now." _

"_Knock, knock." _

"_I know Tori's awful, but does she really need that much help?" _

**Is that alright? **

**I give my gun away when it's loaded**

**Is that alright? **

**If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it? **

**Is that alright? **

**If I give my gun away when it's loaded**

**Is that alright? **

**Is that alright with you?**

When Jade sung that line, something else came on. She was in a house and it went back in forth to her and then to some gunmen. I could tell this was fake because the blood looked like ketchup. She got shot and fell to her death, the screen went from colored to black and white. A few seconds later, she is lying dead on the floor in someone's arms. The camera goes up and Beck disapprovingly nods. For some reason, we all clap because of the creativity Beck has created.

"Okay, one question. How did you get the last few seconds of that?"

"It was like a year before you came. In Sikowitz's class, we had to do a skit of the series, Jericho, and Jade and I decided to do the end of season 2, episode 4."

**Is that alright? **

**Is that alright?**

**Is that alright with you? **

**Is that alright? **

**Is that alright? **

**Is that alright with you? **

"You deserve an EMMY award for that."

"Um, we don't really need to talk about this when Jade is lying right there dying." Robbie suggested, taking a few glances of Jade.

**No...**

"Why did you make a video like that when I was almost dying?" A sultry voice asks. Our eyes widen as we look to see that...

A/N: Sorry to end it right there guys. The next chapter will be the end of the series. You guys know the answer! Jade's alive! If you're a Bori or Seddie lover, watch out for the new story, No Escape. It may be up this week and I'm gonna try to finish my stories as soon as I can. I might make a fan-made video of Beck's video if I can. Hey, you must've been visualizing it in your head. Who knows? He-he! Review, favorite, follow, do whatever.

Secret phrase is; MEATBALLS!


End file.
